Peaceful Slumber
by ObsoleteViolet
Summary: One afternoon nap is all it takes.


Peaceful Slumber

Hermione sat in the common room, working hard on her current Arithmancy homework, trying her hardest to add as much information as possible to every question. Her mind casually shut off, seeing as the questions were far too easy for her. She finished the very last question of her homework in record time, and slowly placed her quill down to rest her fingers. Capping her ink bottle, she placed the remaining parchment, along with her books and homework back in her bag for the night, and climbed onto the couch in the common room, relaxing in the tranquil state. There was one more single person next to her in the common room, leaving it quite reticent for a Tuesday afternoon. With her head on the wearied pillow, she stretched her legs onto the couch and softly let her eyes close. It did not take long for her brain to begin to think again, as she racked through the endless number of essays she would have this year, the number of fights she would get in with Ronald, and the number of times she would be there for Harry when something went wrong. But then her logic began to diminish, and she drifted into an afternoon slumber.

_The Pianoforte created a lullaby in the background, and Hermione gracefully waked down the hallways of Hogwarts, without another human being in sight. Her long white nightgown swished between her feet and the long brown petty coat flew silently behind her. She gracefully walked out of the castle and out towards the rolling plains to the west. Her curly brown hair up inside a low bun, and she could feel the pain in her heart, but it could not be decipher it._

Her footsteps slowed down the farther she walked to admire the breath-taking view surrounding her. The morning mist filled the air and landed onto the trees above and the grass below. Hermione shivered under the brisk air, and continued at her gradual pace. Her heart still pounding inside her chest, as the unquestioned circumstance loomed. That unquestioned manner told Hermione that she had been here before, that she had simultaneously walked this same path, and pondered the same heart wrenching questions. As she looked up, she noticed a figure in the distance, making its way towards her. It was a man, a taller man, wearing a dark blue coat, over a white linen shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top. His breeches and boots gave her the feeling that this was not the same century she was in at the moment. Then it came to her.

It was not the same era; it was the early 1800's. She was inside one of her favourite books, one she has read over and over again. _**Pride & Prejudice**__. It was a novel wrote in the 1800's by the famously great author Jane Austen. Hermione could not count the time she has read the book with both hands, for she has practically memorized the entire novel. This was the ending to the book, in chapter 58, where Elizabeth Bennet is stressed about Lady Catherine's visit late in the night, and that she will turn Mr.Darcy's feelings against Elizabeth, when now she realizes she finally loves him. This is perhaps one of the key points in the novel, and Hermione knew exactly what to say and when to say it. She also anticipated Mr. Darcy to promenading to her exact location. Although her lungs felt like they had stopped breathing altogether, she heart still pounded into her chest. Know the outcome of this short meeting was slightly an advantage, because she could now react on how she thought Mr. Darcy would prefer. Hermione could hardly wait to say the line that made her ecstatic every time. She now became quite conscious that the Mr. Darcy was walking towards her, his speed leaving her time to admire his handsome face, his quiet walk, and his eyes on hers. Although, as he neared, he did not share the same aspects as Mr. Darcy in her beloved novel._

Mr. Darcy certainly was not that tall. Mr. Darcy, however, did have the same piercing blue eyes that Hermione knew all too well. Mr. Darcy most certainly did not have freckles. And most importantly, Mr. Darcy, beyond all reason, did not have flaming red hair. Hermione's heart rate quickened so fast it hurt to breathe. She realized that it was her dream, and her mind was going to pick who she really, truly wanted to play Mr. Darcy. Hermione's eyes shut, and reopened, but Ronald was still walking towards her, as Mr. Darcy. After the amount of time she has read the book, she thought by now she would know what Elizabeth was thinking at the time, but Hermione realized she did not have a clue how Elizabeth felt in this situation until now. Because now, it was Hermione's situation, instead of Elizabeth, and she could properly comprehend the emotion behind every step he took, and every time he came closer to her. To her surprise, her chills went away, as Ron became closer, warming the atmosphere around her. Hermione knew it was her turn to talk, but she couldn't think of the words to say, her eyes staring directly into Ron's. He looked anxious, very anxious. Hermione felt the urge to run, knowing exactly what Ron was going to say and how he was going to say it. She finally found the words she was looking for, and without hesitation, said them clearly.   
"I could not sleep." Hermione stated.  
"Nor I." Ron replied quickly. It was as if Ron had memorized Mr.Darcy's line, although Hermione knew for a fact he had never even picked up the book. His face turned apathetic as he continued.  
"My aunt.."   
"Yes, she was here." Hermione said, while looking down at the douse grass surrounding her feet. He was referring to Lady Catherine, who stopped by to make sure Elizabeth had no connection to Mr.Darcy, and was barely friends with him. After Elizabeth denying any chance that they were engaged, let alone taking interest in one another, she declared that Lady Catherine leave. Elizabeth knew this to be a lie, seeing as Mr.Darcy had already proposed to her the last year, and secretly Elizabeth wanted him to propose yet again. Hermione looked up yet again to Ron, who was so peacefully looking down at her.  
"How can I ever make amends with such a behaviour?" Ron eyes looked away for only a moment, until Hermione began to speak yet again.  
"After what you have done for Lydia, and I suspect for Jane also, it is I who should be making amends."

Hermione began to notice how alike Ron was to Mr.Darcy, and how she was so alike to Elizabeth. Her and Ron too are so stubborn, so arrogant, so degenerate to each other they could hardly be considered friends. Although, when they need each other, they are always there, no matter what. Hermione knew that somewhere, somewhere she had feelings for Ron that consists of infatuation. And this worried Hermione most of all. That was the only clean reason why she must fight with him, to fight back her amorous feelings. If only she knew he felt the same way as she knew how Mr. Darcy felt. Ron sighed before saying Mr.Darcy's next lines.  
"You must know, surely you must know, it was all for you." Hermione could barely breathe, let alone think of what she was going to do after what he said next. Ron's connection to Mr.Darcy's sincere emotions at the time was perfectly played, and his attitude was the complete opposite to his usual sarcastic and ignorant manner. It made Hermione feel as if he was really saying it, instead of Mr.Darcy. Even if she could say anything, Hermione held her tongue for Ron to continue.  
"You are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you have spoke with my aunt last night and it has taught me to hope, as I had scarcely allowed myself to do before. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever." Ron paused to breathe, although he still never took his eyes off Hermione. Ron took one step closer to Hermione, as she was frozen in her place. "If, however, you feelings have changed, I would have to tell you. You have bewitched me body and soul, and I love..I love..I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

It was as if Hermione's heart had stopped beating all together, and her brain was completely empty. She let out a gasp of breath, and looked at the ground yet again. Ron did not move a single inch, and his blue eyes seemed to be lost in the presence of Hermione. What would Elizabeth have done? What _**did**__ Elizabeth do? She took his hand, kissed it, and they nearly kissed. Hermione knew she had to do it; besides, she needs to follow the rules. She lives by rules, unlike Miss Elizabeth. She must complete the story. She looked back up to Ron, and ever so slowly, took another step towards him.  
"Well Then," Grabbing his hand, she nearly twitched, but she delicately wrapped her fingers around his. Being this close to Ron frightened Hermione, but she knew that she liked it. He made her feel safe, as juvenile as it sounded, he did. She felt Ron flinch as she brought theirs hands close to lips, and then lightly pressed her lips on his hand. Her soft lips made such an intricate contrast to his rough hands, and lips froze as the frigid temperature of his hands reacted.  
"Your hands are cold." Hermione said so quietly, it was barely audible. She looked back to Ron, whose apathetic face turned light. Filling in the space left between them, Ron lifted his right hand and gently placed his fingers on her cheek and brought his head to hers. Hermione was not nervous anymore, because she felt that this could not get any better. She tenderly closed her eyes, as he became so close her that she could have sworn he was already kissing her. Suddenly noise abruptly from the background and quite quickly Ron disappeared, leaving Hermione by herself before all went black._

"Hermione. Hermione wake up." Her eyes fluttered open, only to see those same blue eyes looking into hers. Slightly disappointed to remember it was only a dream, she could not blush like should would have if Ron was this close, or if he was waking her up. She simply smiled at Ron, only to see him roll his eyes and turn back around to his spot at the table beside the couch. He and Harry had set up there to work on their homework, by the looks of it. Still smiling, Hermione began conversation, to take away the awkward silence.  
"What's wrong with you Ron?" Hermione inquired, trying her hardest not to sound too cross. His eyebrows raised, he stared at her, and snorted slightly.  
"You seemed happy when I woke you up. What? Did you have a dream about being the smartest person in the world?" Hermione would have usually found this comment towards her rather rude, but today was different, because it was a good question. She weighed the pros and cons of the question in comparison to her dream, and obviously making connections to real life. She too, like Elizabeth, knew she loved Mr. Darcy; no matter how hard it was for her to admit it, therefore it was her dream that made her get closer to him.  
"Yes, I was fairly smart." Hermione said, laughing to herself. Harry laughed, while Ron yet again rolled his eyes. Hermione sat up, and stretched her arms, still fixed on Ron.  
"Ron, have you ever read the book Pride and Prejudice?" Ron let his quill drop, as he looked towards Hermione with a questionable brow.  
"Pride and what?"   
"Never mind Ron, never mind."


End file.
